<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss The Girl by crescentsroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362945">Kiss The Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentsroses/pseuds/crescentsroses'>crescentsroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentsroses/pseuds/crescentsroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic where boscha is a gay mess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Willow's been noticing something off with a certain pink-haired triclops, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. It seemed as if the bullying and constant harassment she received from the girl was becoming less and less, along with the occasional glance in her direction during class.</p><p>Maybe it was more than occasional since Willow only caught her a few times. </p><p>More often than not, Boscha would hang around Willow, intending to bully the plant track student, but instead stumbling over her words and her face flushing a dark red. </p><p>Now, a certain green-haired girl and her Latina crush seemed to have noticed the situation, seemingly picking up more hints than Willow. Amity and Luz walked up to Boscha one day, attempting to convince her to actually talk to the plant girl. </p><p>"I bullied her. She'd never wanna be my friend." Boscha said, nervously picking at her nails. She didn't think she was being obvious, staring at Willow when she thought no one was looking, the way she'd walk up, not to bully her, but to try and apologize before becoming tongue-tied and running off. Apparently, it had been quite obvious to these two. </p><p>"I did too, and now look at me." Amity said, gesturing towards Luz who nods, crossing her arms and smiling triumphantly. "Luz, Willow, and Gus forgave me and, now, I have amazing friends. Just apologize to her." </p><p>Boscha looked between the two girls, Little Miss Perfect looking at her expectantly, Luz obviously beginning to zone out and into her own little world. The pink-haired girl, finally, slowly nodded her head, agreeing to Amity's plan. </p><p>The next day, Luz and Amity were talking to Willow and Gus by the lockers, all seemingly engrossed in a conversation, not noticing the grudgby team captain walking up behind Willow.</p><p>"Hey, Willow." Boscha said, waiting for the witch to turn around and face her. At the sound of her name coming from her mouth, Willow's eyes widened, the girl slowly turning herself around to face the jock. </p><p>The pale girl quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "No 'Hey, Leaf Girl' or 'Half-a-Witch Willow?" Willow asked, smirking a little as the latter became suddenly interested in whatever was going on on the floor.</p><p>Boscha fiddled with her thumbs. "I-I wanted to tell you, I'm really sorry for everything..." She looked into Willow's green eyes, eyes that she could've gotten lost in if she didn't catch herself soon enough. "That was horrible of me and I really hope that if I work hard enough, I can earn your forgiveness." She asked with pleading eyes, looking truly sorry. Willow searched the pinkette's three blue eyes for any sign of insincerity but found none, therefore sighing.</p><p>"I forgive you, Boscha." Boscha's eyes widened. "But, you need to prove to me that you can keep your word, got it?" She asked, crossing her arms, to which Boscha nodded her head furiously. </p><p>Amity and Luz had stepped away for a moment while the two girls made amends, Gus leaving to head to the H.A.S. Luz looked over at Amity, smiled, and draped her arm over the green-haired girl's shoulder, the witch's face immediately flushing. Luz stood there, oblivious to the girl's gay panic, the Latina smiling at the interaction between the other two witches. Eventually, Amity calmed down, joining Luz in smiling at the duo that was currently making jokes and laughing across the hall. </p><p>***</p><p>A few weeks passed by, everything going surprisingly smooth. Boscha and Willow had grown closer, the triclops occasionally becoming a blushing mess. Luz and Amity watched the two very closely, sometimes noticing a pink tint on Willow's cheeks as Boscha tells her a joke. </p><p>"How do I confess?" Boscha asked the two girls, sitting with them on the front steps of Hexside one day. </p><p>"Maybe, you can set something up with things she likes?" Luz suggested, tapping her chin, starting to get lost in thought, and unknowingly giving a certain Little Miss Perfect some ideas. </p><p>"Like, should it be something to do with plants?" Boscha suggested, looking down and fiddling with the cuff of her letterman's jacket sleeve.</p><p>"Yes! Do that!" Luz said, happily, clapping her hands together. "Maybe a little garden area! Me and Amity could help you set it up, and then you could confess. Right, Amity?" The Latina gave the green-haired girl a slight nudge with her elbow, bringing her out of her thoughts. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Amity smiled. Boscha squealed. </p><p>"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you!" The triclops hugged them before grabbing her bag that was beside her and running off somewhere, probably to plan the whole confession out. </p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Luz, Amity, and Boscha were replanting some roses around, also adding a little rose petal path for the extra romantic effect. Cliche, I know. But, Boscha wanted this to be perfect, even if that meant having to replant flowers in the boiling Boiling Isles weather. Luz suggested they add a garden arch, to which Boscha nodded wholeheartedly. </p><p>Later that afternoon, Boscha met up with Willow after their last class had ended, proceeding to strike up a conversation with her. </p><p>"Hey, Willow! I wanna show you something." Boscha said, looking extremely giddy, an emotion Willow had never seen on the jock before, unless it was after winning grudgby games of course. Even then, she acted more cocky than anything. This new side of the three-eyed girl made Willow's cheeks flush a bright pink, her heart fluttering ever so excitedly.</p><p>"Okay, sure. What is it?" Boscha grabbed Willow's wrist, the plant witch letting her drag her to where ever the place that she was showing her was. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at what looked to be a fancy garden. Boscha unlocked the white gate, still leading the shorter witch behind her. Willow looked at the scenery around her. Never had she seen anything as beautiful as this. </p><p>The pink-haired witch guided Willow up to a green arch, vines wrapped around it, pink and red roses dotting the greenery. </p><p>"Woah, this is beautiful." Willow gushed, admiring the landscape. She looked back at Boscha, who seemed to be eyeing her with much interest. "So, why'd you bring-" Willow was cut short, a pair of lips colliding with her own. Her eyes widened before lightly fluttering closed, quickly melting into the kiss. Boscha pulled away, her cheeks dusted a dark red. </p><p>"Willow, I like you. A lot. Like, <em>so</em> much." Boscha's eyes shifted to the grass beneath them, her body swaying back and forth slightly. "These past few weeks have been amazing. With getting to know you better to us hanging out a lot more. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done and I know you probably don't like me back, but--" Boscha was cut off by a pair of lips as well, Willow being the one to initiate the kiss this time. </p><p>"You dork. I like you too." Willow giggled, the girl in front of her a blushing mess. </p><p>"I-I-" </p><p>"Woo! Finally!" A certain human's voice could be heard, drafting the attention from the other girls. </p><p>"Luz! Shush!" Amity scolded in a hushed voice. Willow and Boscha looked at each other with raised eyebrows before chuckling lightly at the two.</p><p>"Come on out, you guys!" The dark haired girl called out to them. The spying girls slowly coming out from behind a bush. </p><p>"It's about time you guys got together." Luz smirked at the two blushing girls who bashfully smiled. </p><p>"You're one to talk." Boscha countered, arching an eyebrow and placing one hand on her hip, the other around Willow's shoulders. The Latina's eyes widened. </p><p>"H-Huh? What do you mean?" Her cheeks flushing, Amity's face also reddening by the second. </p><p>"You'll find out soon enough. Ta-ta!" The grudgby player smirked, guiding her new girlfriend out of the garden, and leaving behind a now confused Luz and a flustered Amity. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a lack of boschlow fanfics so i wrote my own :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>